


Do not feed the animals.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fatherly concerns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do not feed the animals.

**Author's Note:**

> The title’s taken from the 31 Days theme for April 16, 2008.

Spirit Albarn could not bring himself to tell his daughter this, but he had, from the moment he had seen her with Soul Eater at her side, been thoroughly tempted to tell her that it just wasn’t going to work out for her and her weapon. He could see it coming from a mile away, written in that particular way Soul loped after Maka’s more feminine steps, in that particular, girlish warmth that pretty much emanated, albeit awkwardly, from her whenever Soul was around. They trusted each other; they admired each other; they would guard each other’s lives with their own, right down to the final fatal moment. That sort of pure, earnest feeling could only end badly – it ran in their blood. Other Weapon Technicians and their partners were safe from that.

  
Soul Eater was not going to be the problem: Spirit did not trust anyone but himself and his ex-wife with his daughter’s safety, but he was not about to deny that Soul’s capabilities as a Weapon, even if he was a little wild. He did not want to think that the trouble was going to start from Maka’s end either; she was more her mother’s daughter than she was his daughter, after all. Still, he knew that something was bound to go wrong. It had for him, and he had played shadow for his Weapon Technician just the same way Soul did for Maka. It had for Maka’s mother, and she had looked at Spirit the way her daughter looked at Soul.

  
Trust and strength could be different – and separate – from love: if Spirit could have just those words to give his daughter, he would have. Instead, he found himself smoking another cigarette and walking back to the girly club where every worker, waiter and bus boy knew his face and name.  



End file.
